I was bored so now this exists I'm sorry
by Xtremesilly1563
Summary: SO YEAH I'm finally making new stuff after 15 years of being absent from FanFiction. :.(


I was bored and hadn't uploaded in a while so now this exists.

 **I'm sorry for filling the FanFiction Archive with this trash, but it makes me feel happy.** ｡◕‿◕｡ BTW TOP SPOILERS **And if you get salty about the extremely minor profanity usage you should really just realize it says rated T so get over it.**

 **So yeh that's that then**

Tsunami: AAAAAHHHH it is GOOD to be BACK! Actually making NEW material! What, it's been like 3 years right?

Sunny: More like 3 months.

Me: AKCHUALLY it's been like 4 because I meant to do the compilation in December, but didn't, which means my last original, not compilation, NEW material was probably in November.

Everyone: dewd y u do dis

Me: I WAS BUSY MAKING A MOVIE ON THE WIKIA. JEEZUS. Anyway, yeah, now this has to be rated T, so the people don't start being all "NOT ON MY GOOD CHRISTIAN CHAT" or whatever.

Starflight: tone down the offensiveness.

Me: NO. *kills Starflight from bitterness*

Starflight: OW! NOW I'M DEAD!

Me: YEAH! I KNOW!

Starflight: So we're both on the same page?

Me: yes.

Starflight: good.

Tsunami:*still exists*

Sunny: Oh, good. Tsunami still exists.

Everyone: *Agrees that this is a good thing*

Me: So yeah I'm leaving now *disappears*

CLAY: HEY GUYS!  
Sunny: whoa, turn off caps lock dude.

CLAY: HOW DO I DO THAT?

Tsunami: You hit "caps lock"

CLAY: OH

Starflight: you're hurting my ears!

CLAY: SORRY GUYS!

Cayde 6: So yeah Destiny 2 is coming out

Everyone: oh yeah

Turtle: GUYS! HELP ME! I GOT CAPTURED BY DARKSTALKER!

Qibli: oh yeah *everything changes*

Turtle: *dressed as princess, waving hankercheif* save me save me! I'm captured in a fate worse than death! And now also a helpless princess for some reason!

Qibli: *wearing knight armor* I'll save you!

Darkstalker: *is a dragon* Not if I can help it! *oh wait Darkstalker is a dragon anyway*

Me: XD that actually happened. I actually imagined this whole scene, but Darkstalker is the dragon. BUT DARKSTALKER IS A DRAGON ANYWAY! XD I can't believe I actually just did that.

Turtle: that was awful, how did you even do that?!

Qibli: *throws spear and pierces my neck*

Turtle: DAMNIT QIBLI! YOU KILLED THE AUTHOR!

Sunny: WHY DOES THAT KEEP HAPPENING?!

Tsunami: THE STORY'S GONNA END!

Fatespeaker: AND IT'S NOT EVEN AN ORGINAL JOKE! AAAAAAAAGGGHHHH!

Sunny: wait were did Fatespeaker come from? And why am I overcome with jealousy?!

Marty McFly: What's happening doc?

Doc: There is only 1 scientific explanation… a bad shipper has taken over the story!

Bad Shipper: MWAH HAH HA! And now I will revive… them.

Starflight: Oh no! Is it gonna be Anemone, and she'll try and destroy us all?

BS: (Bad Shipper. Also Bullsh*t): No… THE OC!

Deathbringer: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Starflight: for those of you watching at home and haven't read Darkclaw's Adventures, The OC is an evil OC that was shipped with Deathbringer.

Sunny: Thanks for the schema, Starflight!

Starflight: VOCABULARY DAMNIT!

Tsunami: OOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOHHHhhhhh Riptide!

Riptide: OOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOoooooOOOOhhhhhhHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhHHHHHH0000000oooooOOOOOOoooohhhhHHHHHhhh Tsunami!

Tsunami: OH!

Bad Shipper: *Revives the OC*

OC: AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA DEATHBRINGER! I HAVE COME BACK!

Deathbringer: shoot.

OC: LET'S KISS AND GET MARRIED AND GET BAD FANART DRAWN OF US!

Deathbringer: I'd rather n- YES. Wait why did I say th- OF COURSE I WILL.

Sunny: oh no! The Bad Shipper is forcing them to agree!

Glory: r u tryin' steal my man?

OC: yes.

Glory: u wil dye tonite

OC: ok

*that night*

OC: *is dead*

Deathbringer: Well that settles that.

Bad Shipper: Not if I have anything to do about it!

Bad Shipper: *Is also dead*

Deathbringer: huh.

Me: *has smoking gun* HAH!

Qibli: You survived my spear!

Me: yeah, just barely. But I got distracted by a mini hamburger slider.

Qibli: well, looks like I have to try harder! *Stabs me multiple times in the chest*

Tsunami: OH NO, now the story is REALLY gonna end!

 ***story ends***


End file.
